


man delights not me

by FandomDumpster



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demi! Horatio, I didn’t tag hamlet/Ophelia because they’re broken up in like the first paragraph, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but he doesn’t know yet shh, hamlet is a whiney heartbroken baby, horatio is the best friend ever, no sex yet, or maybe never who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDumpster/pseuds/FandomDumpster
Summary: Hamlet has just been dumped by the love of his life and Horatio is just trying to pass his classes.





	man delights not me

To Horatio, there was nothing fantastic about falling in love. It was an ordinary thing that ordinary people did all the time. You find someone, you fall in love, you get married, you have children (in that order). That’s just how it works, right? Right. That’s how it happened to Hamlet, almost. Being his closest friend, Horatio was privy to every one of Hamlet’s little trysts. Usually sneaking into their shared dorm at all hours of the night, reeking of booze and debauchery, and the next morning drowning Horatio in unnecessary details and wailings of lost love and how he would never love again! Until another pretty intellectual lad or doe-eyed barmaid crossed his path and he'd dive right back in again. Two weeks of courting, two days of woe.

You see, Horatio had never been in love. And he didn’t have a problem with that! He was perfectly happy with his Latin and his philosophies and his Hamlet. No harm done. Except...

“I’m through with this! I’m through with love, a-and men! And women too, Tio! It’s bullshit, its all bullshit!” Horatio just sighed, not even looking up from his work.

“Ophelia was perfectly fine, Hamlet. Even more than perfectly fine if we’re going from the sounds coming from your side of the room.”Horatio glanced at his friend, proud to see a furious blush growing on his pale cheeks.  
“It’s not that, man. It’s just,” here, Hamlet let out one of his world famous overdramatic sighs for emphasis, “I thought she was the one, you know?” At this, Horatio closed his textbook and turned to face his friend.

“You never told me that,” he said, watching as Hamlet pulled a pillow over his face.

“You wouldn’t understand! You’ve never been in love!” Came the muffled reply. Suddenly, Hamlet tosses his pillow to the side and looked right at Horatio. “Why is that anyway?”

“What, why have I never been in love?” Horatio was a tad taken aback.

“Yeah! I mean you’re hot, you’re intelligent, you’ve got the driest sense of humor I’ve ever seen-“

“It’s just not something I think about, ok? Just leave it.” Horatio snapped. And immediately regretted it. Hamlet looked hurt. Genuinely hurt. Horatio sighed. “Look, Ham, I’m sorry. I’m probably just stressed or something. I didn’t mean to yell.” Hamlet nodded.

“It’s fine. I understand.”  
Horatio had never felt more guilty.


End file.
